The Scientist
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: Cato's last hope is dimmed. Clato. Set after the Games. ENDING NOW COMPLETE.


I_ had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I'm sorry..._

_'The Scientist' ~Coldplay_

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, because I've been out of town and too busy. I literally just got home yesterday and updated most of my stories. But this is a one-shot, and I hope you enjoy! 'The Scientist' is one of my favorite songs, and it fits so perfectly for this story. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I own this story. Told from Cato's POV.**

I wake up slowly, my left eye fluttering open as my right stays shut. I hear monitors beeping all around me. The room is blindingly white - too white. I must be in some sort of medical station. I lift my wrist and see a band tied tightly around it with tubes connecting it to a strange device, which was beeping rapidly. It must of sent some sort of signal to the doctors, because they came rushing in seconds after. They freed me from the cage of wires and led me to an exam room. They sat me down on a small beige chair and took a seat across from me. "Cato," said one of the doctors in a steady, low. He had shortly cropped dark red hair, and deep blue eyes that glistened like sapphires. "Do you know what that word is?" He asked. "That's my name, obviously," I retort. The other assistants are scribbling notes furiously. "Ah, so you do have some memory. Excellent. Now tell me, son, where are you from?" I glare at him, annoyed. "District Two, where else? Do I look like scum from Twelve?" The doctor only smiles, shaking his head. "Excellent. I believe you are stable enough to walk around, get to know the place. However, since the other doctors are not quite sure your anger and mental state are in perfect conditions, they will keep an eye on you. Alright? You may leave," He says, looking at his clipboard. I walk down the hallway, running my hand along the smooth white walls. A familiar voice lets out a screech, as if it was being tortured. A few doctors rush past me, and I follow them closely. They reached a room that looked identical to mine and I see who was screaming. It was _her._ Her hands were chained to the bed, Her body shaking and tossing rapidly. Her dark hair was sprawled against her pale skin. I shoved past the doctors and into the room. A doctor immediately grabbed my wrist and looked me into the eye. "She's too dangerous," She whispers. I rip my wrist from her and continue forward. She began to protest, but another doctor whispered in her ear,"Let him try to even walk near the insane girl." I kneel beside the girl and gently push the hair out of her face. "Clove," I whisper. Her shrieks died down to constant helpless whimpers. "It'll be okay, Clove. Everything's okay." Her whimpers fade slowly. Steady streams of tears trickle down her ghastly pale cheeks. Her eyes stayed sealed shut, allowing more tears to flow. I was in shock. How someone so brave and cruel was now weak and terrified. I shook my head sadly, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She dozed off silently. I left the room without staying a second more, the doctors staring at the back of my head.

I was scared. For once in my whole life, I was scared. Other than Clove's death, this was the first time I was worried. Clove might never be the same. She may be stuck as a poor, mad girl, like a previous victor named Annie Cresta. Clove and I would laugh and mock her when she would have panic attacks on television. I never would have even thought Clove would be the same. I remember Clove would tell me that the famous Finnick Odair cared for her in the way he looked at her. I always thought he was just a pretty boy who won off his looks, and was in love with himself. Now I understand what he felt, how someone he cared for was driven to pure insanity. I sat on my bed, staring at the bleach-white wall, as all the memories flooded back. The memories where Clove was sarcastic and rude. I slowly drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep filled with the haunting image of Clove thrashing against the chains, her screaming pleas to be free.

_No one ever said it would be so hard..._

It was the next morning I woke that the busy rush of noises were racing down the hall. I realized I was covered in sweat and the sheets were on the floor. I peered out the door and saw a crowd of doctors around Clove's room. I raced down there and saw a glimpse of Clove, looking deathly pale. I shoved all the doctors out of my way with all the force I could muster and ran to Clove's bedside. I hear slow beeping and see Clove's heart rate on the monitor. The beats were getting slower. And slower. I instantly recognize these signs. The same thing happened to my brother, Kalos, after he had been frozen to the point of death in an icy river back in Two. Luckily, one of his friends found in, but not in enough time. By the time he was in the hospital, his heart rate was dropping treacherously. Now the same thing was happening to Clove, and I realized something. I'd failed her again. I failed to save her. And in her last seconds, I whispered something I'd never said before. "I love you."

_Oh take me back to the start..._

**(A/N: Here's is the ending!)**

_**Clove's POV:**_

There is a glimpse of light. A pale, flickering grey amongst the black darkness I'm enveloped in. It grows larger steadily, soon swallowing me whole. I'm surrounded by blinding white. _I must be dead, now in some alternate universe, _I think to myself. But no, I learn I'm not dead, but instead, in rather a room. I sense something, someone is next to me, asleep. He looks terrible, but yet familiar. His face has been drained of color, his eyes red-rimmed with bags under them. His once shining blonde hair is dull. "Cato," I breathe. I gently trace my fingers on his face. This seems to have awoken him, because he sleepily opens his eyes. His bloodshot eyes widen in surprise, and he fumbles over his words. "C-C-Clove? I-Is that r-really you?" He manages to choke out. "No Cato, I'm just a clone of Clove here to fool you," I say sarcastically. He grimaces, but then realizes my sarcasm. "But the doctors said you were dead! I saw your heartbeat on the radar!" he exclaims in confusion. "Do I look dead to you?" I retort. He grins like an idiot. "Just shut up and kiss me," I say with a smirk. He obeys willingly, and through all the ferocity and passion, I see a figure outside the room. He seems to have blonde hair and blue eyes, a familiar smile on his grown features. And on his nametag it read, Dr. Kalos Baron, The Scientist.

***sniffle* If you don't understand the ending, I'll explain it now. Kalos was Cato's brother who died, as said earlier. And somehow he revived Clove so his younger brother could be happy. Thus, him being able to do so because he is the scientist, a person who tried when all else failed. And that is a big supporting role in the title! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
